Baby diapers and Captain America dolls
by HazelRose555
Summary: When Steve and Tony go to Target, Steve finds himself in one of the aisles... but as a...doll.


"Time to go shopping Cap!" Tony yelled to his boyfriend

"I'm coming! Jeez, why do we have to go to Target again?" Steve asked, walking out the door that Tony was holding.

"We have to get a more diapers for Clint and Natasha's baby, then we need to get you another pair of those hot jeans. I love the pair you got, so I am buying you another." Tony said happily as they got in the car.

Steve felt himself blush a bright red. And sure, if it makes Tony happy, then get forty pairs.

"Let's start this baby and be on our way!" Tony said, starting the engine and turning the music way to loud for anyone.

Tony's way to excited about this Steve thought but nothing seems wrong with it. So Steve just rolled down his window and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Tony pulled in to a parking spot he had made just for him. Yeah you read that right.

Steve looked up at the huge Target, it always amazed him how big everything was now-a-days.

They walked in picking one of the red shopping carts.

"Hey Steve, why don't you go get the diapers, I have to go look for something in the handyman corner. meet you in the menswear. See you in a little cutie!'' Tony said taking the shopping cart and walking away.

_Ok then, where would the diappers be..._

"Hmm..."

Steve made a right turn to the little girls clothes. He walked around the pink flowery dresses. That is until a mom gave a Steve a funny look, then took her little girls hand and walked out of the store.

Steve felt himself blush once more.

_Captain America in the little girls department...Gosh Steve._

That's when he saw the big baby picture on the wall.

_Ahh the baby diapers...yes!_

He looked around, seeing all the strollers, and baby bottles.

_There they are! Hmm now which ones do I get..._

Steve was overwhelmed by the number of brands and different kinds of diapers.

_Do I get the Huggies, Pampers, or the Luvs...and do I get super thin, thick, or extra soft? __I know nothing about baby diapers!_

_I will just pick the Huggies extra soft._

Steve got two packs and the left the department.

Every time someone looked at him he blushed.

_I'm carrying diapers...I'm doing this for Clint...I'm doing this for Clint..._

That's when it caught his eye, he was passing the toy department when he looked in one of the aisles to see his facing looking at him. But smaller.

_Oh my god...I'm a doll! Oh my god...oh my god..._

The package said: _The Avengers series! Captain America, The First Avenger! Collect ALL 6!_

_Oh my gosh...I wonder if Tony knows about this!_

Steve ran to find the menswear as fast as he could.

"Tooooooonnnnnnyyyyy!" Steve yelled exsasperated

"Whoa! Steve calm down! What's wrong?" Tony stared at him

Steve stared back with wide eyes like he had seen a ghost.

"Tony...I..I'm a..._doll! _Steve asked, Tony could see he was freaking out...but what Steve just said was just to funny...

Tony started to laugh, like roll-on-the-floor-laugh...

"What! I don't get it! Steve whined and that just made Tony laugh even more.

"Tony, stop laughing a me!" Steve whined again and blushed a deep scarlet. "I don't wannna beee a dollll!"

Tony got himself under control after a few tries.

"Steve relax! Every kid in america has one, it's ok! Your awesome! That's why!" Tony said with a smile

"But...fine..." Steve said with a frown

"Lets get your jeans then get out of here ok?"

"Ok.."

_The sooner were out, the sooner I'll feel better! _Steve thought to himself.

* * *

The ride home was quiet.

Steve couldn't help but think of him being played by kids all over the world as a doll. It _was_ funny if he thought about for a while...

* * *

"Hey Clint were home! Got your diapers!" Tony called out and put the Target bags on the floor.

"Hi guys, thanks! Tasha will be glad you got these!" Clint said walking in from the TV room

Steve walked in and got his Target bag.

"Tony I'm going to go change in to these jeans, be right back!"

"Ok don't be long though...were going to have dinner soon" Tony said packing away the new light bulbs he ha gotten

* * *

Steve walk in to his room to fined a surprise on his bed, with a note.

_Dear Steve,_

_Hope you fined this funny, thanks for the diapers! (I know it was hard for you ha ha)_

_Love, Tasha_

The note was wrapped around a Captain America doll...

_Oh gosh, Natasha your such a spy...I'm going to get you one day_

Steve couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh.

What a family he had.

* * *

A note...

Hope you like it! I think it's a little funny...but it's weird too...this is not my best but I like it!:)

HazelRose555


End file.
